


The Stocks Market

by Udunie



Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bondage, Dubious Consent, Enemas, M/M, Prostitution, Stocks, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/pseuds/Udunie
Summary: “Gentlemen,” Peter said into the microphone, “Welcome to The Stocks Market!”The crowd gathered in the club cheered in unison. Funnily enough, there were quite a few actual stock brokers among them. Not like Peter minded, they always paid well.“This is a members only event, so hopefully you all know the rules, but it never hurts to refresh them,” he said. Also, he didn’t want to fight drunks over breaking said rules. “We start with bidding on our lovely, attentive entertainers. There’s one host for each table, and one table can only have two to four patrons.”There was cheering again, so Peter imagined the naked pictures of the entertainment staff were already on the large screen behind him.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore
Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953622
Comments: 10
Kudos: 366





	The Stocks Market

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! So this is my fic for today for Kinktober! 
> 
> Keywords were: Enema - Stocks - Free Whump - Peter
> 
> All my love to the wonderful Emma, who keeps me going <3

“Gentlemen,” Peter said into the microphone, “Welcome to  _ The Stocks Market! _ ”

The crowd gathered in the club cheered in unison. Funnily enough, there were quite a few actual stock brokers among them. Not like Peter minded, they always paid well. 

“This is a members only event, so hopefully you all know the rules, but it never hurts to refresh them,” he said. Also, he didn’t want to fight drunks over breaking said rules. “We start with bidding on our lovely, attentive entertainers. There’s one host for each table, and one table can only have two to four patrons.”

There was cheering again, so Peter imagined the naked pictures of the entertainment staff were already on the large screen behind him. 

“The house provides lube and condoms, but you’re not required to use the latter. Also, please don’t forget that the security staff is authorized to kick anyone out without warning if you behave in an… ungentlemanly manner.”

There were a few laughs, but the music announcing the auction was already playing, so Peter clapped his hands.

“Let’s get started!”

***

“Stiles, baby,” Peter said, entering the small locker room where the staff were getting ready - mostly just lubing up their holes and stretching a bit. “You have table four.”

“Okay?” Stiles said, pulling his fingers out of his ass with a cute little flush on his face. He was one of their most popular boys, and he had a crush on Peter, but they were both ignoring it. 

“And table four has the district attorney’s son and his friends.”

“Oh,” Stiles said, then grimaced. “Oh fuck. That’s the little bastard, isn’t it?”

Peter clucked his tongue, grabbing Stiles by the shoulders, and pulling him out of the locker room. 

“Yes, Whittemore is a bastard. He is also the  _ district attorney’s son _ , so you will be on your best behavior. Come on, I will lock you in.”

The club was filled with chatter as Peter led Stiles to the back of the room, saying hi to the people he knew along the way. It was a good crowd, they would be making some serious money tonight. 

“Jackson!” Peter said with very well faked cheer, “Always happy to have you here.”

“Hale, glad to see you have the...  _ merchandise _ , we were getting bored,” the little asshole said. In an alternate universe, Peter would surely rip him apart, but right now, he had to play nice.

“Ah, sorry for the wait, the first round is on the house.”

Jackson’s pals cheered, the brat himself looking way too smug. Then his grin turned into a leer as his eyes fell on Stiles. But it wasn’t him he talked to.

“Well, get our whore- oh, sorry, I mean  _ host  _ in place then, we don’t have all night.”

Peter gave him a charming smile, motioning for Stiles to take his designated place, grateful that the boy managed not to dock Jackson in his smarmy little face.

The main attraction of The Stocks Market were their special ‘tables.' They consisted of a pair of stocks; a classic one that locked around the neck and wrists of the entertainer, and another one that locked around their hips. A wooden plank was fitted across the two stocks, creating a tabletop that offered a place to put drinks, and something solid to hold onto while the guests fucked either end of their host. 

For once, Peter ignored Jackson and his little friends, concentrating on making sure that Stiles was comfortable; checking the padding of the stocks, the tightness of the fit, the height of the pieces so that Stiles wouldn’t get cramps. He could feel that the brats around him wanted him to just get it over with, but that just made him more meticulous.

When he finally straightened up and fitted the tabletop in place, Jackson was looking straight up annoyed, and he clearly wanted to make a comment to Peter about it, but thankfully that was when one of his friends returned with four jugs of beer, a large buttplug and a ring gag. Patrons were free to grab any of the toys hung on the walls all around the place.

Jackson practically shouldered Peter out of the way, ignoring him now that he did his job.

“Bottoms up!” he said, the four of them clicking their glasses together sloshing beer all over the table, some even landed on Stiles.

Tonight would be a long one.

***

Peter was still in his office, doing paperwork when Erica came to get him at 4am, still dressed in her waitress outfit. 

“You asked me to tell you when Whittemore and his cronies leave?”

Peter nodded his head, getting up with a grimace. Usually he didn’t stay this long - she and Boyd had everything under control - but he wasn’t about to just leave Stiles behind when Jackson was on the loose. 

“Left him there for you,” she said with a cheeky grin. 

The club was slowly emptying out, the DJ was playing wind-down music, the waiters were letting the hosts out of their stocks as tables got freed up. 

Table four was littered with jugs and beer bottles, and Stiles looked… Shit. There was a little spotlight under every table, and Peter could clearly see his belly hanging low and full. It was Jackson’s favorite pastime; drinking beer all night and using his host as a urinal.

Not like it was against the rules, the hosts knew it happened on occasion, but Whittemore had to make everything into a sport…

Peter didn’t know what made him do it, but he stayed silent as he approached Stiles, keeping out of his line of vision. He bit his lip when he got to the boy’s ass. There were reddened hand-prints all over him, marking up his pretty skin. His crack was wet with come and piss and he smelled like beer and sweat and sex.

Without thinking, Peter undid his pants, cock painfully hard since he laid eyes on Stiles’ little piss-baloon of a belly. He reached out to trace some of the red marks on the glob of the boy’s ass, making him shiver and moan through the ring of the gag. The sound made Peter smile, and he carefully worked the plug out of Stiles’ hole.

He had to make sure his employees were well cared for, after all.

Peter was careful, lining his cock up precisely, so he could push inside as soon as the plug was out, he had no doubt that the pressure inside Stiles was enough to send piss flying everywhere. No matter how quick he was though, the front of his pants and his underwear were still soaked with a hot mix of urine and come in the split second it took him to fuck inside, and while it should have been disgusting, it just made him hornier.

Stiles felt tight and slick and amazing around him, and it didn’t take long for Peter to forget everything around him, other than the grip of the boy’s hole and hot little moans Peter’s cock kept punching out of him. 

His orgasm creeped up at him almost unnoticeably until it was too late to stop, and Peter doubled over with the force of it. The thought that he was adding another load to the mess already inside Stiles was just making the aftershocks of his pleasure stronger.

For a second, he considered pulling out. Maybe plugging Stiles back again and walking away. Freeing him from the stocks a few minutes later, like this never happened, like this wasn’t even him… Then he thought about pulling back, and just… letting everything rush out of Stiles. He imagined the sounds he would make as all the piss sprayed out of him in the middle of the club… 

But he knew what he really wanted to do, and Peter was never one to deny himself the simple pleasures of life. 

He grabbed Stiles’ ass, parting his cheeks, pushing his slowly softening cock as far as it would go, and started pissing. The relief of emptying his bladder mixed with the heady thought of filling Stiles up even more, of making him look like he was pregnant with a sweet little piss baby… It was a feeling he probably could get addicted to…

Stiles whined, his feet shifting, and the next second, Peter heard the boy letting go too, pissing under himself, his urine splashing onto the concrete floor under them, the scent filling the air.

Maybe it was time they addressed Stiles’ little crush.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked it!
> 
> You can find me at udunie.tumblr.com


End file.
